


Ranboo The Enderdragon Hybrid & The Dream Team

by Bliss_ful



Series: Ranboo-Centric stuff! [3]
Category: Dream Team - Fandom, Minecraft (Video Game)
Genre: Adoption, Adorable Kid, Dream team-centric, Enderdragon Egg, Father Figures, Gen, Not Canon Compliant, OOC characters, Parental Dream Team, Platonic Relationships, Ranboo Is Forgetful, Ranboo is an Enderdragon Hybrid/The Enderdragon’s kid, Ranboo-centric (Video Blogging RPF), There used to be a tag “somewhat OOC” but yk how Dream is :]
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2021-01-05
Updated: 2021-01-29
Packaged: 2021-03-11 02:13:28
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Graphic Depictions Of Violence
Chapters: 3
Words: 1,656
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/28463643
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Bliss_ful/pseuds/Bliss_ful
Summary: The Dream team were not expecting that to come out of the Enderdragon egg. Certainly not.This was a first.orI make Ranboo the Enderdragon’s kid and he comes out of the egg the Dream team got from another server so they adopt him in all his adorableness :)I’m trying my best but they might be really OOC! I just want this to be cute and it’s not working perfectly :((★Please don’t share my work or claim it as your own. If any of the CC’s included feel uncomfortable with anything in here I will take it down★
Relationships: Clay | Dream & GeorgeNotFound & Sapnap (Video Blogging RPF), Clay | Dream & Ranboo (Video Blogging RPF), No Romantic Relationship(s), Ranboo & Dream & GeorgeNotFound & Sapnap
Series: Ranboo-Centric stuff! [3]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/2097135
Comments: 32
Kudos: 531





	1. Child Boo - Meeting And Finding Him

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> The Dream team get an egg. Something happens. Ranboo. What?

Dream had no been expecting things to turn out like this, not at all, but here he was, he, George, and Sapnap staring at a cracking Enderdragon egg. This wasn’t supposed to be possible, it was only supposed to hatch with mods attached and also the fact that they had to be in the game that the egg came from for the mod to work, but here they were. 

The egg was shaking slightly, and George had to reach out and gently steady it. The egg looked like it almost nuzzled into George’s palm, and that seemed to exactly happen when the egg cracked and broke off right next to his hand. A little horn poked out and they all froze, staring at the egg. George didn’t even have time to unfreeze and move his hand away before the horn gently rubbed against his hand. He hesitantly pressed his fingers to the horn and almost petted it in a way. He was rewarded with what sounded like glitched purring from inside the egg.

The creature started to poke itself out, another horn, then a.. head, and arms.. this wasn’t a dragon. Soon they were all staring at a little kid, half of his body a black color and the other half a white. It wasn’t even an even split, his skin color was slightly jagged and overlapping. Dream slowly took off his hoodie and slid it onto the kid, who nuzzled into it and made a noise in thanks. The kid sounded exactly like an enderman, the same undertone of glitched murmuring that the tall creatures had, even the dark half of his skin was the same, small markings of what Dream assumed were freckles across his cheeks.

George and Dream exchanged a confused look while Sapnap stared at whatever/whoever had just emerged from the egg with a somewhat hungry but also blank look only the pyromaniac known as Sapnap could master. 

The strangest thing was probably that Dream automatically knew this was a player. He, being an admin on THIS server and the server they’d gotten the egg from, could tell someone had joined the server the moment the egg broke. He had his suspicions that a glitch occurred and a player got stuck in the egg but this was a child, hardly old enough to be called a player at all. Children younger than 12, which is what this kid looked to be about, weren’t considered players until that age but instead spectators with the adults who chose to raise kids or gave up being a player.

Sapnap finally spoke up, saying what all three were wondering; “Who and what the hell is this kid?”

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Please tell me if you enjoy this idea! :)


	2. Child Boo - Home and.. A Name?

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> The child is brought somewhat “home” to a house Dream built (in his free time). The Dream Team wonder what to do with the kid. They soon realize he has no name.

The three managed to get into a small house Dream had built in his free time. What? Technoblade had been bullying him for not having a house but maybe he just didn’t want to share it! Or maybe he built it out of spite.. (shh yes Technoblade bullied him earlier in this, canon is messed up and all that there’s no Dream Smp/L’manburg). 

George was somewhat trying to handle the child, as he seemed to be the one who could mostly stay calm in the situation.. he wasn’t doing a very good job but he was trying. Sapnap was flickering with a lighter absentmindedly and Dream had to make him put it down before he accidentally burned something around them or himself. Dream was pacing a bit, his mask slipped off as he was aware at the moment he was safe. 

His friends exchanged a glance before George went back to trying to deal with the kid. “What do we even do with it- them, him, her- them?” Dream stuttered for a moment before continuing in with his sentence with speed. Sapnap shrugged and Dream turned his stare onto him. Sapnap offered a hesitant grin before Dream looked away again and the grin dropped. George finally spoke up, “Guys.”

Sapnap looks over at him from his position leaned against the counter trying to look cool. He’d been leaning against the wall earlier but he fell and the kid laughed at him (strangely enough) so he proceeded to hug the counter and dramatically ramble for a moment before leaning again it. Dream paid no mind to George at the moment, continuing to pace around and think. “Dream!” George said a little louder. Sapnap winced, knowing how loud George could get if he wanted to. He wouldn’t make a joke if he wasn’t in the vicinity to get yelled right in the ear, something neither of George’s teammates enjoyed. Sapnap smacked something against the back of Dream’s head. He always seemed to have something to set fire to and at the moment they were a pack of thin multi-colored pastel birthday candles, one of which he’s taken out and thrown at Dream knowing they wouldn’t hurt much but they would get his attention.

“DREAM!” George yelled despite Dream having turned when the candles hit him. Sapnap felt immediate regret and glared at Dream, who muttered something under his breath before innocently smiling at George, “Yes, George?” George glared at him for a moment before looking down at the kid, who had strangely enough fought a way to chew on George’s shoe- how did he even get down there!? 

George had been holding the kid in his lap just moments ago. George quickly picked the kid back up and set him down on the sofa. It seemed the kid had gotten bigger in just a few hours since he’d hatched. It was about 3 pm in the server and they’d gotten the egg at 11 am. 

“He doesn’t have a name.” Sapnap had to pause for a moment before realizing George was talking about the kid, okay, the boy. “Just name him or something.” George looked offended. “I can’t name him! That’s like- saying I’m his parent.” Dream raised an eyebrow before getting distracted by Sapnap. Then there had managed to get the candles he’d thrown at Dream back and was tossing them around like a juggler. George felt like ripping his hair out in frustration at the two but just sat there. The kid grinned at them, fizzled noises coming out of his mouth when he tried to open it. He seemed frustrated when hearing them speak too cleanly but not being able to. George patted the kid’s head, he seemed to appreciate it, nuzzling up to his palm as he had earlier.

George had no idea what they were going to do, and seeing Sapnap and Dream he knew they weren’t going to be much help right now.


	3. Child Boo - Growing On Them

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Boo truly was growing on him, all of them actually.

Dream had been somewhat frantic with getting information on what to do with a child. Sure, he had his younger sister Drista, but it wasn’t like she was ten years younger or something, he, fortunately, had not taken care of her as an extremely young child. The kid seemed happy enough to sit down on their couch, for some reason, cuddle up to the cushions and a blanket George had bought ages ago, having washed it when the child showed an interest in the black and white striped fuzzy piece of fabric. He seemed content with George occasionally coming to check on him and otherwise being left alone. He'd also grown enough that he looked tall enough to be around 7, surprisingly, but still clearly had the mentality of a newborn child.. enderman? Dream didn't exactly know.

Sapnap just avoided the child altogether, mostly due to threats about him killing the kid like he killed pets, (why did they let him get away with that again?) He seemed more nervous around him than anything. They'd decided to call the child "boo". Some sort of sick joke about the word "boo" being jokingly scary and the kid having scared them when he came out of the egg? Sapnap came up with it, and they'd been about to shut it down when the newly-named Boo had excitedly clapped his hands and tried to say what they assumed had been an attempt at the word boo. Sapnap had laughed loudly while George had practically wanted to sob at the terrible name, Dream was the only one unaffected. 

Boo took to clinging to any surface he was near, whether it be Dream's leg whenever the taller man happened to be around, the blanket George had gifted to him, or anything that had a solid way for him to cling to it. Table legs, chair cushions, pillows, even the occasional plate George, Sapnap, or Dream had to coax out of his hands and back into the cabinet.

The three still had no idea what to do with Boo in any way, but they were at least trying.

George let him keep the blanket, even giving him a few more (he went out and bought them, as much as he tried to deny it, the kid was growing on him) and making him food. Sapnap tried to do the best he could by being there for Boo and checking up on him, letting him borrow some of his clothes for the time being. They'd still only had the child for less than a week. Dream did his part but trying to keep Boo distracted and happy, giving him little trinkets and letting him sketch in spare pieces of paper whenever he wished. He had to keep a collection of paper in his pocket now if Boo ever wanted anything, along with a pencil and a packet of colored crayons. He would admit the young child was growing on him, sweetly helping the masked man whenever he got angry or frustrated at something by patting his head, babbling, or otherwise trying to draw him something to presumably help cheer him up. Dream had temporarily put them all into a pile and promised himself to hang them up one day. One day? Boo truly was growing on him.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Sorry it was posted Saturday instead of Friday <3

**Author's Note:**

> P.s I’m not good at writing in large quantities so expect 500 or so words per chapter.. sorry!! :((


End file.
